


The Hawk and the Hornet

by WindwiseWords



Series: Guardians [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Heat Cycles, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, M/M, Mech Preg, Nesting, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Slightly Related to Xenogen, Transformer Sparklings, Unhealthy Relationships, implied interfacing, not rated - Freeform, probably mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: After eons of a two-mech war, what finally breaks Bluehawk's sense of self-righteous rage and honor? The old story of the birds and the bees with a big twist or three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These guys are a pet project from a friend of mine who started a story and didn't want to go anywhere with the lore. There will be next to no canon characters in these works, but lots of references. This starts at the end of a story rather than the beginning.

This time he found him huddled on a stone moon, the dark side of it with only his biolights providing any sign he hid there in an even darker cave. Yellow looked so dull and grey in the dark, even with great vision; he lit the blade of his sword, and approached warily.

Despite the battle that raged since the beginning of the wars, before the end of the time of Primes and back into the Golden Age, Bluehawk found himself worried over the source of his grief and strife. _No, you brought that upon yourself,_ he scolded, forcing his mind to not blame the curled up lithe figure at his feet.

Or would-typically-be lithe. This mech he knew like the back of his hands, and the inside of his spark. A mate, a bonded, his beloved Conjunx Endura who he hunted for centuries, millennium, eons…

Bluehawk nudged him with his foot, worry showing in his steady gaze. “Hornet.” He called, tapping him with the edge of his sword. He couldn’t, wouldn’t take his lover’s spark with him asleep. No; revenge must be served with honor. “Hornet.”

“Go away, ‘hawk. I’m not doing this today.” The harsh scratchy voice he knew rubbed his audials in a much softer nature. Had Hornet given up entirely?

“You have a battle to fight.” Bluehawk said crossly, intending to get back to their battle not inside a cave but in open space as they both preferred.

“No. I’m done fighting. Run me through, but I’m not going to do this anymore. I can’t do this anymore, ‘hawk.” Hornet pushed himself up with such agony that Bluehawk didn’t even jump back in apprehension of a trick. A curled smirk stuck to Hornet’s face. “I can’t even get up, ‘hawk. My nest is twenty paces into the cave and I couldn’t even get back here.”

“Out of energon?” Bluehawk guessed, instantly sheathing his sword and reaching to hold his mate close. He’d give up energon for him; somewhere deep inside he never wanted his mate to perish. It had to be done though, with the honor of a battle.

Claws came up and lashed weakly at his hands and the yellow and black mech growled with sharp fangs bared. “Just get out of here or kill me! I don’t… I can’t do this anymore.” Curling a fist up and hunching over it on the ground, he slowly lay back down and began to shake. “I can’t do this Bluehawk. I am so tired and cold and tired of thinking about what we could’ve had all these years. When we’re dead we can have those years back. But if I can’t have them now, too, I don’t want to go on like this. No more meetings, no more fighting, no more spending cycles together.”

The last bit crunched up his spark like a bit of metal in the jaws of a cyberhound. “Hornet…” The lack of a thin figure suddenly made sense and Bluehawk felt shame and anger cloud him. “You should have mentioned sooner.” All the battles between the last shared night of passion and now made him sick. “I would have never—“

“Never attacked a sparked up mech? Yes I am painfully aware. I had to keep them a secret. You wouldn’t want them and I had to keep them safe.” There was venom in Hornet’s voice, more than he carried under his claws. “You’d run me through and never know. But you could never catch me. So I hid.”

 _And hid well at the edge of Guardian space,_ Bluehawk thought. With quick reflexes he seized both of his lover’s hands and ignored the sharp bite that punctured into his metal armor. “Well then. I suppose I deserve not being told about my own kin sooner, since I’ve given you some idea that I wouldn’t—“

“Just shut up! Excuse me for thinking you wouldn’t after eons of trying to kill each other! Just shut up and leave me here to rot…” The last bit started strong, fading into a choked sob. “Vestige was right, you’d never realize what you’ve put me through. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn’t have fought on that side. I got greedy. _I understand_ where I went wrong but you… You’re still just as egotistical as I am materialistic!”

The words bit into Bluehawk like nitrotygers going for the kill. He closed his optics and braced himself against them, knowing they were true. “There are no words for what I feel toward you. The closest I find are love, and anger, and disappointment. I deserve the last one more than you.”

A slow realization and acceptance settled over Hornet’s angry face as his Conjunx escorted him back to his nest. “You’re a pit spawned son of Unicron for what you’ve done all these years, hunting me like some animal. But I’d never once doubted your love, or this bond we entered so long ago…” A soft chuckle, and finally Hornet dropped his fighting in favor of nuzzling the broad chest that guarded him like this so many cycles and nights of truce.

Bluehawk didn’t respond, just flared his spark to Hornet in his EM field and purred softly. The nest was less than impressive, but the local worlds had little of fauna and flora for Hornet to work with. “I will go soon to find you better materials. Softer things for our nest… If you saw Vestige, do you know how many? Are… They’re eggs yes?”

Hornet smirked softly, as close to a smile as he’d ever get. “Seven eggs. Three of them are quite large and bulky like their sire.” Hornet weakly nestled against his mate, Bluehawk settling into the nest carefully. A hand hovered above his swollen abdomen. “It’s okay to touch. I won’t try to claw you again.”

Bluehawk took the chance his mate was lying and gently rubbed over the swell. A smile stuck to his face stupidly. “Of all the years we lost I think this is where we left off. Were we not thinking of starting a family? All those years ago when the Guardians lost their purpose on Cybertron. When the Primes died off or left their way.”

“I recall that Vestige warned us that a war was coming. The old mech was right, and he didn’t mean this war.” Hornet purred at the touches and nestled further into his mate, trusting Bluehawk whole-sparked to support his weary body. “I need fuel and warmth. I gave up all of it for them.”

Bluehawk raised a brow plate teasingly. “You give up something for someone? Is this a dream?”

Hornet growled and huffed. “Maybe it is. Allow me to test that.” A claw poked into a soft seam, though it was far from painful.

As much as he wanted to rekindle their bond now, Bluehawk shook his head and rubbed his mate’s cheek to push away the sting of rejection. “No. You rest, and when I know you are warm enough to be left a while I’ll go to the energon I stashed, I’ll bring it here. I’ll get you more materials and we’ll make this a home.”

A long yawn settled into a purr, and Hornet nodded as the heat from his mate seeped into shivering struts and beat out the cold. “You’re my home.” He muttered, too tired to really care how sappy that sounded.

Bluehawk let his mate rest for as long as he pleased, considering his words. It hurt him beyond words or actions to think all these wasted eons and it took something this drastic to wake him up and make him see Hornet really never changed; it was he that changed. Hugging his Conjunx close the Guardian kissed his forehead and watched as sleepy eyes opened to him. If he saw those eyes a thousand times more it’d never be enough. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“’Kay.” Hornet yawned, and curled up where his hawk sat to leech the warmth from the ground. The difference this time in his leaving: Bluehawk left his sword behind, lest his mate need to defend from someone other than himself. A dynamic shifted harshly, and they both found it to be for the better.


End file.
